Meant To Be
by samnicholls887
Summary: It's the twins fourth birthday and Caroline thinks to herself about was happened over the past few years of them being born.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is the sequel to It Wasn't Possible Until Now, it is set four years after the birth of the twins and a couple of things have changed, anyways here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy :)**

Caroline was lying in bed thinking of everything that had changed over the past four years, Elena and Matt no longer lived in Mystic Falls, she was also no longer a vampire and Damon and Bonnie were now husband and wife. When the twins were a few weeks old, Elena realised that she wanted to be able to have children of her own, she wanted to experience the feeling of a life growing inside of her and that special bond that is created between a parent and a child. When she heard about the cure for vampirism she went after it and managed to get it and took it, she returned back to Mystic Falls a human and broke up with Damon telling him that he would never be able to give her what she desired most. She rekindled her flame with Matt and left a few days later with him and Jeremy to try and live a normal life without vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches.

It almost broke Damon losing the love of his life and he believes that if it wasn't for the twins he wouldn't of been able to of carried on living. Bonnie started to come around a lot more to the Salvatore's house as well once Elena and Jeremy had gone, she and Damon would sometimes find comfort in one another by just sitting up and drinking from Damon's fine stash of alcohol and talking about Elena and Jeremy leaving them and moving on. It was probably about a year after both the Gilberts left that Stefan and Caroline started to notice the little flirtatious remarks and sexual tension brewing between Damon and Bonnie. Then one night when the pair of them had, had too much to drink one thing lead to another and they have been inseparable ever since. After a year of dating everyone was surprised when Damon got down on one knee and proposed, they married six months later and now Bonnie also lives with them in the Salvatore house.

Tomorrow was Clary's and Clay's fourth birthday and Caroline couldn't believe how quick the time had gone, it only seemed like yesterday since she found out she was going to be a mom she thought to herself. When Caroline was pregnant, the twins had grown at an incredibly fast rate, but since being born they had started to grow like normal human children which baffled everybody because of both their parents being vampires, but they did posses a couple of vampire traits. Luckily it was all of the bonus features to being a vampire, the strength, amazing strong senses and the ability to heal quicker then normal people. Caroline and Stefan were really grateful that they hadn't got the burning sensation at the back of their throats that always craved for blood, luckily the twins could live on normal human food too.

"Hey what you doing still awake?" Stefan asked stirring from his sleep.

"Just thinking of how quick time flies, I can't believe the twins are four tomorrow Stefan."

"I know, it doesn't seem like five minutes since they were babies, come on, you should try and get some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." he replied to his fiancé putting an arm over her and snuggling up to her.

Caroline put her arms around Stefan and placed a kiss on top of his forehead and managed to finally drift off into the world of sleep. It felt like she had only been a sleep for a short while when she awoke to two little voices coming into the bedroom.

"Momma, daddy, get up, get up" the twins shouted as they came running into their parents room and started jumping on their bed.

"What on earth are you two so happy and excited about this morning?" Stefan teased to them.

"Daddy, it's mine and Clays birthday silly" Clary said to her father.

"Are you sure, I thought that was tomorrow, not today" Stefan said to his excited daughter.

"No daddy, its today" she laughed.

Stefan took her into his arms and started to tickle her whilst Clay went and had a cuddle off of Caroline who was fully woken up from her daughters laughter.

"Momma it is mine and Clary's birthday today isn't it?" Clay asked his mother a little confused because of what Stefan had said.

"Of course it is, daddy has just woke up with his silly head I think" she laughed to herself at seeing Stefan tickling Clary on the bed.

Once Stefan had stopped tickling his daughter he picked her and Clay up in both of his arms to take downstairs to get some breakfast, Caroline put a pink silk robe on over her night gown and followed them downstairs to see Damon and Bonnie in the kitchen. The twins wriggled to get out of Stefan's arms so they could run over to Damon and Bonnie and Stefan put them down so they could go running to them.

"Uncle Damon, Uncle Damon, its our birthday today" they both said in sync to one another.

"Really, well its a good job that I'm doing my favourite niece's and nephew's breakfast then."

"Yay, chocolate chip pancakes" they both said in sync again.

"Now why don't you go sit at the table and I'll bring them over in a minute with a glass of milk okay."

Clay and Clary both nodded at their uncle and ran over to the table.

"Oh Damon, you didn't have to do that" Caroline said to him.

"Hey, its my niece's and nephew's birthday, what else am I going to do apart from spoil them."

"They're lucky to have you, you know that."

"No Caroline, I'm lucky to have them."

Stefan and Caroline looked at Damon and smiled, as did Bonnie, he really had changed into a better man since the twins had been born. Bonnie thought to herself that if you had told her four and a half years ago that she'd be married to Damon Salvatore she would of caused you some major pain for even thinking of her and Damon being together in that way, but now she couldn't wish for a better husband, he was so kind, caring, gentle and he was a fantastic uncle to those kids.

"Go sit down with the twins, I'll help Damon bring this over" Bonnie said to Stefan and Caroline.

"Thanks Bon" Caroline said, then she and Stefan went and sat down at the table.

Once Damon had finished the pancakes Bonnie did everyone a glass of milk to go with them, even though Caroline, Stefan and Damon didn't need to eat food they liked to do it for the children's sake plus even though Bonnie was a witch she was still human and still needed to eat as well so it was nice having family meals together at the table.

"So what time is you're mom coming Care?" Stefan asked.

"I think she said about tenish, she's going to help me and Bon set up ready for the party" Caroline replied before putting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Yay grandma is coming" Clay shouted and looked at his sister.

"Momma, when is she coming?" Clary asked Caroline clearly excited to see her.

Before Caroline could answer her daughter, the front door opened and in came Liz with two great big bags full of presents. Upon seeing there grandma Clay and Clary jumped down from the table and went running towards their grandma.

"Grandma" they screamed as Liz dropped her bags to the floor and opened her arms ready for her grandchildren to run into them.

"Hello my darlings, happy birthday" she said and kissed both of their heads.

Caroline and Stefan walked over to the little family reunion between the children and their nan.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't be coming for a couple of hours yet" Caroline said to her mom.

"Oh I hope you don't mind me coming earlier, I just had to come and see these precious little grandchildren of mine."

"Of course we don't mind Liz, you're welcome here whatever the day or time."

"Thanks Stefan, hey Bonnie, Damon" she shouted through to them.

"Hi Liz" they both shouted back.

"Now, why doesn't grandma go get you two bathed whilst momma and daddy finish breakfast huh?"

"Yay, can she momma, daddy please" both Clary and Clay asked their parents.

"Go on, but behave for grandma."

"We will" they said as they ran up the stairs.

Stefan and Caroline looked at one another and smiled, as they made their way back over to the table Damon had poured them both a glass of blood, even though the twins knew their parents and uncle were vampires they'd rather not drink blood in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Would just like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed this, it means a lot to me. In this chapter it'll explain why Stefan and Caroline aren't married yet, but I promise that will change in the next few chapters :)**

The four of them made their way upstairs to get ready for the party, Caroline still needed to go and get the cake and the party bags as well, plus the people from the bouncy castle company would be arriving soon to set the bouncy castle up. Once they made it upstairs you could hear the twins enjoying their bath from all the laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom.

Stefan and Caroline went into their room, Caroline headed into their on suite and turned the shower on, she walked back out whilst she waited for the water to warm up when Stefan suddenly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes with so much love in his.

"Thank you" he said

"What for?" Caroline asked a little baffled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"For being here, for agreeing to be my wife, and most of all, for giving me the two most precious gifts in the world."

She got on her tiptoes and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you" he said once the kiss ended.

"I love you too Stefan."

Caroline knew that he was thinking back to the day when the twins were born, it still scared him to this day when he thought he had lost her and the twins and this was his way of telling her that.

"Hey, we're not going anywhere, I promise."

"I know, I just..."

"I know Stefan, I can't imagine my life without you or the twins in it either" she said, saying what he was thinking.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter and started to kiss him again before heading into the shower.

Meanwhile Damon was lying on his bed waiting for Bonnie to come out of the shower when he heard the conversation between his brother and future sister in-law.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked rubbing a towel through her hair coming into the room.

"Huh, what...nothing."

"Damon Salvatore, are you eaves dropping?" she questioned him.

"What I couldn't help it, I was waiting for you to come out of the shower when I heard Stefan and Caroline talking."

"DAMON, that's really rude listening to your brother!"

"I couldn't help it Bonnie, did you know that Stefan still fears he'll lose Caroline because of what Katherine did to her?"

"No, I didn't" poor Stefan she thought to herself.

"I can sort of relate to what he's thinking, because if I ever lost you, I...I wouldn't be able to live Bonnie, not if you aren't here with me."

Bonnie looked at Damon and crawled onto the bed and sat next to him and put her hands on each side of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon, and Stefan needs to realise that Caroline isn't either" she said as she kissed him.

"What did I do to deserve you Bonnie Salvatore?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"Showed me who the real Damon Salvatore was" she replied back to him

Once Caroline was showered and dressed she went into the twins room to see if her mom needed a hand to finish getting them ready, the front door knocked and she heard Stefan run to go answer it, probably the bouncy castle she thought to herself.

"Momma, momma look at my pretty dress" Clary said Caroline walked in and she gave her mom a little twirl of her pretty light pink dress.

"Wow, that is a beautiful, pretty dress sweetheart."

"Momma, look at me" Clay said as he came running over wearing a white and blue checked shirt with dark denim jeans.

"And you look very handsome" Caroline said as she bent her knees so she was eye level with her children and gave them both a kiss.

She stood back up and walked over to her mom who was sitting on Clary's bed.

"I came in to see if you needed a hand but clearly you don't, how did you get them both ready, it normally takes two of us to do it" Caroline smiled to her mom.

"I guess it's cause they've missed their grandma and have enjoyed me getting them ready" Liz smiled back to her own daughter.

"Thanks mom, you okay to keep an eye on them?"

"Yeah of course I am."

"Okay, me and Bonnie are going to go get the cake and party bags, I think the bouncy castle has just turned up so Stefan and Damon are going to help set it up."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks again mom, see you in a bit."

Caroline and Bonnie had just picked up the party bags and were now on their way to fetch the cake, talking about the final preparations for Stefan and Caroline's wedding next week.

"So what time is the appointment on Wednesday for the final dress fittings?" Bonnie asked her best friend

"It's at eleven, I was thinking we could do lunch after if you want?" Caroline suggested to her maid of honour.

"Yeah, that'll be nice Care" she replied back with a smile.

"It's so exciting Bon, I can't wait to finally be Mrs Salvatore " Caroline squealed to her.

When the twins were a couple of weeks old Caroline and Stefan had suggested that they wait a bit until they got married. They didn't realise how much time was needed into raising twins, as soon as one woke up you could guarantee that the other one would soon follow, even though Liz and Damon helped out as much as they could Stefan and Caroline were still exhausted and Caroline knew that there was no way she'd be able to plan a wedding whilst still getting use to motherhood.

After picking up the cake Caroline and Bonnie headed home, they carried the stuff out the car and headed into the kitchen to put it down when they heard a lot of giggling coming from outside. They made their way over to where Stefan and Damon were standing out the back and saw that the twins were already on the bouncy castle laughing with their grandma.

"Hey, you should of called us, we would of helped you bring the stuff in" Stefan said wrapping his arm around Caroline.

"It's okay, we could manage" she smiled back to him and put an arm around his back.

"Looks like they're having fun" Bonnie said smiling looking at Clay and Clary.

"Shall we join them?" Damon asked smirking at the three of them.

They all looked at each other and then headed towards the bouncy castle diving on making the twins laugh even more.

"I think it's tickling time, what do you think little brother?" Damon asked looking at Stefan.

"Oh I totally agree uncle Damon" Stefan said as he and Damon started to tickle the twins.

Liz jumped off of the castle and ran to her bag to get her camera, she came back and started to take pictures of them all playing about, soon Caroline and Bonnie had teamed up with the twins and were holding Stefan and Damon down so the twins could tickle them back whilst Liz clicked away on her camera capturing these precious moments of fun and laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while since I've updated but I've had a few personal things going on but I promise I'll be updating all of my fan-fics this week.**

Damon and Bonnie was sitting on the bouncy castle whilst Stefan and Caroline were finishing up the final touches before the guests arrived for the twins birthday party.

"I can't believe the twins are four today."

"I know" Bonnie replied to Damon as she snuggled up to him.

"Do you ever regret getting with me?" he suddenly asked a surprised Bonnie.

"No, where did that come from?" she asked her husband.

"I dunno, I suppose when I look at how lucky Stefan and Caroline are to have been blessed with Clay and Clary...I..I wish we could have that, you know, but unfortunately I can never give that to you."

Bonnie turned around so that she was looking straight into Damon's beautiful blue eyes and placed a hand on his cheek and started to rub small circles with her thumb.

"As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters to me Damon, I knew we wouldn't be able to have kids when I got with you."

"But I wish I could, I'd love to be able to have children with you Bon."

"I know, and I would you but I know that's not on the cards for us but it doesn't bother me because I have you."

Meanwhile Stefan had just put the last tray of food in the dining area when Caroline walked over to him after checking on the twins who were in their bedroom playing with Liz.

"What's wrong?" she asked him noticing the concerned look on his face straight away.

"Damon" was all he said.

Caroline went over to the window and saw that Damon and Bonnie looked fine sitting on the bouncy castle talking to one another.

"I don't understand" she said as she turned and faced Stefan with a puzzled look on her face.

"I couldn't help but overhear his conversation with Bonnie"

"Stefan that's really bad listening on other peoples conversations" she interrupted him.

"I know Care, but I feel for him, he wants a child with Bonnie and hates himself because he can't give her that."

Caroline just looked at Stefan, when Damon had first arrived in Mystic Falls never in a million years did anyone believe that he'd be the marrying type and settle down, she guessed it was only natural now that he had found someone who loved him for all of him that he'd like to create another human being with his spouse, she felt kind of guilty that she and Stefan had been blessed with not one but two children considering that they were both vampires and had done some unspeakable things in the past especially Stefan.

Her thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing letting them know that the guests were arriving.

"Can you go get the twins and I'll answer the door?" she asked.

"Sure" Stefan said and walked over, placed a kiss on top of her head and headed in the direction of the stairs.

It was two o'clock and the party was in full swing, there was children everywhere.

"Be careful" Damon said as Clay and Clary went running past him into the garden to join their friends on the bouncy castle.

"We will Uncle Damon" they shouted back in their usual sync together which made Damon chuckle to himself.

He joined Caroline and Stefan in the kitchen who was starting to unwrap the food for the kids.

"Need a hand?" he asked seeing how stressed his brother and soon to be sister in law looked.

"Please, can you start to take those trays out and see if everyone is okay for drinks please and get my mom to help too" Caroline asked.

As if hearing Caroline, Liz came walking through the patio doors.

"Need a hand sweetheart?"

"Please mom, can you help Damon and see if anyone needs a refill?"

"Sure, Bonnie is already on the refill job" she smiled to her daughter and grabbed a couple of trays.

"Thanks mom" Caroline said as she and Stefan carried the last few trays out to the garden table.

"Right we'll let the kids have five more minutes them call them to sit and have some food" Stefan said

"Okay" Caroline replied as she started to set out the plates and cups for the ten friends the twins had invited.

She felt a bit of a terrible host because Caroline hadn't really spoken for more then five minutes to some of the parents because of all the running around she was doing making sure the children were okay and sorting out all the presents and then checking on the food, she was grateful that Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and her mom were more interactive with them then she was.

Stefan and Damon started to round up all of the children and within ten minutes they was all sitting down and nibbling on their food, they'd obviously built up an appetite from all the running around and jumping on the bouncy castle.

"This is such a beautiful house" Amy-Leigh said to Stefan and Caroline

"Thank you, it's been in our family for generations" Stefan replied to her.

"So do you all live here?" she bluntly asked.

"Yes we do" was all Caroline said back to her, she never liked Amy-Leigh she always felt she looked down on her because of being a teenage mom, Caroline only knew her because of her younger sister Lisa being in Carolines year at school.

"Oh, I must admit I'm surprised you and Stefan are still together, I remember Lisa telling me when she found out you was pregnant, you was still in high school and had only been with Stefan five minutes before he got you pregnant."

Caroline could feel her blood starting to boil but wasn't going to show it to this stuck up cow in front of her who was obviously jealous of Caroline for having a lovely home, a fantastic fiancé, supporting family and friends and most of all her two beautiful children.

"Well what can I say, I suppose me and Stefan are obviously meant to be for one another" with that Caroline turned away and walked into the kitchen to have five minutes to calm down before she ripped into Amy-Leigh's throat.

Having heard the little conversation between the two women Stefan was about to go after Caroline until Damon stopped him.

"I'll go" was all he said and headed in the direction of Caroline.

Once he went into the kitchen he saw Caroline standing over the sink wiping away a few tears that had escaped her watery eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I shouldn't let her get to me, she's never liked me" Caroline replied back.

"Ignore her Care, she's not worth getting upset over."

"I know, it just irritates me that's all Damon, people looking down on me and Stefan for being teenage parents."

"Hey, you listen to me, you're a fantastic mom to those kids and Stefan is a brilliant dad, never forget that" he said as he wiped a tear escaping from Caroline's eye.

"Thanks Damon" she replied as she gave him a hug and then walked over to Stefan.

"Hey you okay?" he asked noticing that she'd been crying.

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled.

Liz came over to where Stefan and Caroline was.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yes I'm fine mom, shall we go get the cake?" she asked looking at Stefan.

"Yeah" he replied and they headed back over to the kitchen.

They got the cake out of the box, it looked like to cakes made into a big one. On one side it was covered in pink with a picture of a castle and at the top it read 'happy 4th birthday Clary' on the other side it was blue with a picture of a rocket which also read 'happy 4th birthday Clay.' Stefan and Caroline put four candles on each side so the twins would both have four candles each to blow out.

Stefan and Caroline both carried out the cake and started to sing happy birthday as to which everyone joined in singing. Once they placed the cake on the table Clay and Clary blew the candles out and everyone clapped and cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about half four and Stefan and Caroline was standing by the front door waving off to the last couple of parents to leave the twins party, once their cars were almost out of sight, they shut the door and both went and fell onto the sofa.

"Thank god that is over" Caroline said feeling a little drained from all the running around she'd done this afternoon.

"Tell me about it" Stefan replied stretching his arms in the air.

Damon walked in the room then and fell onto the sofa opposite Stefan and Caroline.

"I'm beat" was all he said.

"Well running around after twelve kids will do that to you brother" Stefan said to him.

"How about next year we just do a family thing, like a vacation or day out, we don't have to put up with any snobby, bitchy people looking down on us then."

"That Amy-Leigh has really gotten to you hasn't she."

"Yeah she has Stefan, I mean who the hell does she think she is. She comes into _our_ house, to _our_ son and daughters birthday party and has the nerve to look down at _us_! So what if I'm a teen mom at least I'm still with my kids dad and we're getting married."

Damon chuckled at his soon to be sister in laws little rant.

"What are you laughing at?" Caroline asked him with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh Caroline you and your little rants, that's all" he replied.

"Damon!" Stefan said getting annoyed too.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, I've actually grown to love Caroline's little rants over the years if you must know, and like I said to Caroline earlier, she shouldn't let her get to her. Even though you two aren't married yet I do class Caroline as my little sister and I can tell you now Care you are worth ten of her."

Stefan and Caroline just looked at Damon a little shocked by what he had just said.

"Arrr, thanks Damon" Caroline replied and smiled to him.

"No problem, now I'm going to find that beautiful wife of mine."

With that Damon got off the sofa and headed outside to where he could hear Bonnie laughing playing with the twins and Liz.

"I think Bonnie being with Damon has softened him up a bit" Caroline laughed to Stefan.

"I know, who would of thought it, but to be fair Care if you think back to when you was pregnant, he was quite protective of you then."

"Yeah he was wasn't it, so he wants children with Bon?" Caroline asked remembering what Stefan had said earlier but they couldn't really talk about it as the guests had started to arrive.

Stefan just nodded his head and wrapped an arm around his wife to be.

"I wonder if there is a spell Bonnie could do" Caroline said as she rested her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I don't think there is otherwise she would of done it by now" Stefan replied.

"Yeah I suppose that's true."

"We're really lucky aren't we when you think about it"

"We are Stefan, I knew that when I met you, you was the one for me" Caroline said and sat up to look at the love of her life.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, something in the pit of my stomach just told me we we're meant to be."

"Maybe if I hadn't of been so curious as to why Elena looked so much like Katherine, I might of sensed it to."

"Possibly, but in the end you did and look where we are now" Caroline smiled to him.

Stefan put a hand on Caroline's cheek and moved in closer to kiss her.

"I couldn't imagine life without you and the twins" he said as he pulled back from their kiss.

Damon was outside and was on the bouncy castle with Bonnie, Clay and Clary, Liz had came off once Damon came out so she could start to clean up all the stuff from the party.

"Again Uncle Damon" Clay shouted.

Clay, Clary and Bonnie was lying down on the castle and Damon was jumping near them which was making them bounce in the air and making the twins burst out into fits of laughter.

"Okay, one more time then."

"Okay" Clay replied to his Uncle obviously disappointed it would be the last time.

Damon jumped and the three of them burst out laughing, which upon hearing them all giggling made Damon start to laugh as well.

"Clay, lets go play with some of our presents" Clary said to her brother.

"Okay" and with that they both hopped off the castle and ran inside the boarding house.

Bonnie sat up and Damon came and sat by her side and placed an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Just peachy" Damon replied to her.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked sensing their conversation earlier was playing on his mind.

Damon didn't speak, he just nodded his head up and down to answer his wife.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Again Damon just nodded his head but this time from side to side. After today it made him realise how desperately he craved to be a father and to have children with Bonnie, she was the only woman who loved him for all of him and it crushed him not being able to give her a family.

Knowing that the best thing to do for him was to just sit their in silence and hold one another, she hated seeing the man she loved being like this and wished she could do something for him. She thought to herself that she'd have to check one of her grams' grimoires later on, even if there was and the witches said it was unnatural, then how on earth was it possible for two vampires to have twins she thought to herself and Damon wasn't the same Damon he was when he first arrived to Mystic Falls, as far as Bonnie was concerned he had redeemed himself from all the wrong he had done in the past in her eyes.

Whilst the twins was playing with their new presents, Caroline and Stefan we're helping Liz clean up the last bits and bobs from the party.

"So what you got planned for tomorrow?" Liz asked her daughter.

"We're taking the twins out in their electrical cars" Caroline replied to her mom.

"Oh they'll love that Care."

"I know, with the party and that they haven't really had chance to play with them."

"Well whilst you two finish up in here, I'm going to get the twins ready for bed" Stefan said to Caroline and her mom.

"Okay, shout me if you need a hand, also as it's their birthday I thought we could end their day with a dvd."

"Will do Care, and I think that's a good idea especially with all the running around they've done today they'll probably flake out whilst watching it" he said, kissed her and went to gather up the twins.

"Come on you two, let's get you ready for bed" Stefan said as he walked into the living room where the twins we're playing.

"Oh but I don't wanna go to bed daddy" Clary said folding her little arms over her chest.

Stefan couldn't help but smile at his daughters reaction, she was her mother to a tee he thought to himself.

"Now I didn't say it was bedtime, I just said lets get you ready for bed."

"Oh" was all Clary replied back to her dad.

Stefan picked both of the twins up and made his way upstairs to their room, he was quite pleased with himself, it only took him ten minutes to get both of them changed into their pyjamas, even though he had to chase after them both twice.

"You managed to do it all by yourself" Caroline smiled to him.

"Yep, I only had to chase them twice before they actually got changed" Stefan chuckled, having twins was a handful.

"I'm impressed" Caroline laughed.

"Momma, daddy, we wanna watch a dvd" the twins said together.

"Well it's a good job Uncle Damon and Aunty Bonnie are in the kitchen making us all some popcorn" Caroline smiled.

"Yay, we like popcorn."

The twins chose a film to watch and Caroline put it into the dvd player, just then Damon and Bonnie came into the living room with two bowels of popcorn and Liz followed behind them with drinks for everyone.

Caroline and Stefan settled on one sofa with Clary on Caroline's lap and Stefan had Clay on his lap, Liz, Bonnie and Damon all sat on the other sofa and they all got settled down to watch _The Lion King._


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few day after the twins birthday and Caroline and Bonnie had just finished getting some lunch after going for their final dress fittings for Stefan and Caroline's wedding which was this Saturday. Damon and Stefan had an appointment booked in for tomorrow so that their suits would have the final finishing touches done too. Caroline couldn't wait for Saturday to come, four years she'd waited to marry the love of her life and in a few days it would finally be happening.

Ever since the twins birthday party after realising how much Damon would love to have children Caroline couldn't get it out of her mind, in a way she felt kind of guilty. How could she and Stefan deserve to have two beautiful children after everything that they had done, especially Stefan from what he had done back in his ripper days. She just couldn't understand why it wasn't possible for Bonnie and Damon to have that child they both so clearly desired. Even though Bonnie was happy with how her and Damons lives were, Caroline knew that deep down Bonnie would love to have a baby with Damon but just accepted that it just wasn't meant to be.

Bonnie and Caroline was walking back to the car when Caroline's thoughts were getting the better of her and she just had to ask Bonnie if she had looked into seeing if it was possible for her and Damon to have a baby.

"So Bon, you can tell me if I'm over stepping here but Stefan told me about what you and Damon was talking about at Clays and Clarys birthday party, and I just wandered if you had looked into it, you know to see if it is possible for you two to have a baby?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline and smiled sadly.

"No I haven't found anything, I've looked through my Grams grimoire and there was nothing in there."

"Oh Bonnie, I'm sorry don't give up though, who knows maybe you two are meant to be, and what happened with me and Stefan might happen with you and Damon."

"I thought that only happened once every two thousand years?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Well maybe, but Elijah did say if a vampire has redeemed him or herself of all the wrongs they have done they would get a gift of life. And I think Damon has Bonnie, look how he changed when realising I was pregnant and how protective he is of you and the twins."

"But Caroline we've been together a lot longer then what you and Stefan was so maybe it just doesn't apply to me and Damon." Bonnie said sadly.

"Well I don't believe that, if me and Stefan get to have our happy ending, then I truly believe you and Damon will too Bonnie."

"Thanks Care, I hope you're right."

Damon and Stefan was in the living room watching a game when Bonnie and Caroline arrived home, both with a bottle of beer in their hands shouting at the tv because the opposite team just scored, Caroline and Bonnie just looked at one another at laughed.

"Hey, how's the final fitting go?" Stefan asked his bride to be looking over from the couch.

"Okay, everything is done now with mine and Bonnies dresses." she smiled to him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your mom wants to pick the twins up from nursery, she said she'd bring them back here and that she'll join us for dinner, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is." Caroline and her mom's relationship had come along way since Liz had found out about her daughters pregnany, it had brought them closer and Caroline couldn't wish for a better relationship with her mom now.

Bonnie and Caroline went in and joined the brothers on the couch, Damon pulled Bonnie onto his lap and breathed her in, he could sense though that something was playing on her mind. It amazed him how much he could tell when something was wrong with Bonnie just by looking at her even if no one else could see it, he always could, even before they became an item he could sense when something was up with her.

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hum hum." she hummed back to him.

The game finished and Stefan and Caroline decided to go and make a heads start on dinner, Damon was a little relived because now he could see what was bothering Bonnie and gathered earlier that she didn't want to talk about it in front of his brother and soon to be sister in law.

"Come on Bonnie, spill, what's got you thinking over time in that head of yours?" he asked her.

"Just something that me and Caroline was on about when we was out earlier." she replied to him.

"Like what? I know you Bon and something is really bothering you."

"Caroline thinks that it may be possible for us to have a child. She believes that because you have redeemed yourself she thinks that we'll be blessed with a child like her and Stefan was with the twins."

"But I thought that only happened every two thousand years?" Damon said.

"That's excatly what I said to Care but she's got it into her mind that it's possible, she really truly believes that we are meant to be just like her and Stefan." Bonnie replied to her husband.

"Well do you think it's possible to find out?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I think the only person who could tell us would be Elijah. I mean he's the one who told Stefan and Caroline about how it was possible for them to conceive the twins."

"Well do you think we should try and get in touch with him?" Damon asked looking hopeful.

"I don't know Damon, he's an original and where their is an original, there is always bound to be trouble."

"But this could be our chance of finding out, I mean don't get me wrong Bon I'm so happy with the life I've got with you, and to be quite honest I've never felt like this about anyone, you feel like your my soulmate, like I am destined to be with you. You are the only woman who accepts me for me, and all of my flaws and the things I have done in the past, after everything I did to you, you still love me for me."

Sitting their in front of Damon hearing him declare how he felt made Bonnie realise that she had to try and find out if they were meant to be, because she felt excatly the same way about him, that she felt like he was her soulmate and she knows that she's never felt like this about anyone else before either.

"I guess we had better try and find Elijah then." she smiled to him.


End file.
